


【東晙】避雨

by serenadeinmorn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 1





	【東晙】避雨

「不行，這樣合不上拍子 —— 」嗓音隨著推門聲戛然而止，李東勳把視線從音軌上移開，看向門口。

撲面而來的是一陣濕意，男子瘦削的身板微微瑟縮，髮間和衣服都被大面積打濕，水珠滴落到毛茸茸的地毯上。朴晙喜就這樣站在門口，攀著門沿，一步也不往前邁。

簡直就像被遺棄在紙箱裏的小動物，楚楚可憐地看著每個與它視線相交的人，盼著誰能把自己帶回去。李東勳嘆了一口氣，轉身往儲物櫃裏翻出乾毛巾，往對方抬了抬顎：「快進來擦乾。」

隔著毛巾去揉對方的髮絲，觸感失去了往日的柔軟，他輕蹙起雙眉。怎麼搞的，淋濕成這個樣子。

對方就像是看出他的疑問般，乾笑了兩聲，道出原委：「我沒帶傘，剛好經過這邊的時候下了大雨，哥就讓我暫時避雨吧。」

「你這話應該進來以前說，在門口愣著幹什麼呢。」工作室裏可沒有吹風機，也沒有換洗的衣物，他看了看周遭，向對方示意沙發前的抽濕機，「你可以在那屈就一下，我要工作了。」

拍了拍身旁人的肩膀，他繼續為初學作曲的孩子指導。只是比起先前分了些神，不時瞥一眼後頭靠著抽濕機，一臉疲乏的人；不久後便只能看見一耷一耷的後腦，幾乎栽到地上那刻，他心都提到嗓子眼了。

流淌的旋律驟然消歇，他這才回過神來，發現坐在電腦前的人已經放開鼠標，往他眼前晃了晃手機屏幕，一臉笑瞇瞇的：「老師，時間到了，我得回去練習。那邊的是老師重要的人吧？要好好照顧啊。」

「啊，哦 ....... 」他少有地被堵得說不出話來。

現在的孩子話可真多，也真愛管閒事，但見對方看起來沒認出朴晙喜的樣子，他考慮放過人家一次。

門被打開的一瞬，雨水微霉的氣味與寒意一同飄進，些微的淅瀝聲鑽到耳旁，又被玻璃門隔絕開來。不算寬敞的空間裏，只聽到輕微的呼吸聲。

他蹲在打盹的人跟前，輕輕拍了拍對方的臉：「醒醒，這樣睡著會感冒的。」頭髮和衣服還沒烘乾呢，真虧這人睡得著，是跑了多累的行程啊。

「唔 ...... 」回應他的是不情不願的一聲，帶著鼻音，眼睛掙扎了幾番，還是沒要睜開的意思。

「我扒你衣服了啊。」他說著便要上手，剛把半濕的布料揉到指隙，手腕便被軟綿綿地反握著。

對方還未睜開眼睛，條件反射地開口：「不能脫 ...... 」

「人已經走了，這裏就我倆，」他撥開對方的手，也不顧對方手腳無力的掙扎，把毯子拉過來，「給你蓋毯子，總比穿著濕衣服要好吧？」

幾近蝕骨的寒冷被毛茸茸的暖意所取代，對方逐漸停止掙扎，把毛毯攥緊了點，又回到酣睡之中。

李東勳掀開對方的瀏海，撥到兩側，露出光潔的前額，讓空氣帶走殘餘的水分；把取下的衣服掛上椅背後，他看了看僅有的抽濕機，心下思忖著要不要再買一部烘乾機，畢竟搖擺不定的梅雨季總是煩人。

朴晙喜是被食物的暖香鬧醒的。

迷迷糊糊地睜眼，眼前燈光微暗，站著的背影忙著拆開塑料袋，還沒注意到他。

大片皮膚被裹在毛毯裏，本應穿在身上的衣服被利落地疊在沙發上，被雨打濕的部分幾乎乾透，於是他伸手去拿，毯子隨之滑落，微涼的溫度激得他一個冷顫。

視野被布料暫時遮蔽，他把頸上的衣服拉下來，看向時鐘的一瞬，瞳孔睜圓，聲量拔高：「哥，你怎麼不叫醒我？」

「不就幾個小時嗎，」李東勳轉過頭去，「你一身狼狽地進來避雨，累得倒頭就睡，叫醒你不太人道。」

「你還知道人道 ...... 」他的話在目光威嚇底下生生止住，輕咳一聲，移開視線假裝無事發生。

「你要是覺得我不人道，這兩人份的炸雞我就自己吃了。」

聞言，他馬上飛奔過去，看到金澄澄的脆皮時，眼裏都放著光。

「沒有的事！哥可太善良了，還請我吃炸雞。」

湊近香氣，拿起一塊炸雞，沾了醬便一口咬下，酥脆的外皮與香嫩的肉感橫掃味蕾。空腹感被徹底喚醒，他也顧不得偶像包袱，狼吞虎嚥起來，反正又沒外人。

就是李東勳看他的表情有點怪異。

他覺得還是得為自己辯解幾句：「你別那樣看著我，這裏沒有偶像，朴晙喜也只是普通人而已。」

「不，倒不是那個問題 ...... 」對方瞄了瞄電腦的方向，「你沒帶曲子過來吧？」

剛拿起的炸雞「啪嗒」地掉回盒子裏，他眨了眨眼，前額沁出些許冷汗。

「 ...... 」

他在這白睡白吃，倒把對方的作風忘得乾淨 —— 作曲家李東勳的工作室，是要帶著曲子才能進去的。

就說這人一點也不講人道，剛才還好意思瞪他。

「吃飽了就把曲子做出來，反正你跑完行程，時間多著。」用的是肯定句，不給任何否認的餘地。

李東勳把人拽著帶到電腦前，看朴晙喜拿出只完成一小節的曲子苦思冥想，在對方看不到的背後悄悄揚起嘴角。

要是每次都在這麼巧合的時機下雨，該有多好。


End file.
